In love in Bluebell
by ForeverJane
Summary: This are always changing in Bluebell, But somehow always staying the same. A story of Zoe's new life four years after arriving in town. And she is very much loving it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction ever. I know it is short and well not well done. I wanted to talk a little about the time jump in this chapter and where everyones life's were now. But the chapters hopefully will be better from here on. Please don't hate me if you don't agree with how things go. Hope someone likes it. (im gonna try to scan through other stories to make sure im not stealing ideas/ if you think i am please let me know! i never would mean to!)**_

* * *

It had been four years since Zoe Hart had left her big city life behind her and headed to Bluebell Alabama to start her GP. Never did she think that that practice would actually end up being part hers and the doctor there before her was her actually biological father. Or that she would become best friends with the mayor Lavon Hayes, and decently good friends with Lemon Breeland. But this is how her life had started turning out. In a direction she originally never saw coming and never would have wanted. But life isn't always see what you see coming.

At first she was just a doctor staying in passing for one year. She needed time as GP to earn her fellowship. Being here was almost torture at first some days it was torture. She lived out of the old house on the back of the mayor's property. Given, over time she had it fixed up a little so it didn't look so run down. Well actually Wade Kinsella fixed it up for her. If she needed painting, carpentry, or anything done alone those lines really he was her man. She did not want to know the people, she didn't think she would get use to the heat, or the small town in general.

But now she was a doctor people had come to love. The heat now seemed bearable. And she loved the small town. Zoe had stuck around past her one year deadline and made some of the best friends of a life time.

**Lavon Hayes** was the mayor, technically her landlord and one of her best guy friends. He had been the since the start, and still put up with her crap. He cooked breakfast in the morning and saved Zoe endlessly from Burt Reynolds. Zoe still didn't get along with the alligator.

**Annabeth Nass** was one of her closest girl friends now that they were aloud to see each other out in public. They spent time together in mobile shopping or getting their hair down. But Annabeth was just as busy as Zoe now with her and lemons catering business taking off.

**Lemon Breeland**, they had actually become good friends. They would go to coffee together, lemon would try to change Zoes look, and they would repeat the same thing next week. Zoe would post poster up at the office for the events or meetings lemon was hosting and would attend as well.

**George Tucker**. Golden boy as people called him. He was still a lawyer and still an amazing guy. He and Zoe would get set back to new york now and again to see her parents and him to see his friends. He secretly hated flying alone.

And **Wade Kinsella**. Still lived in the little place he did on Lavons land. Still painted things Zoe needed fixed. But now he owned the Rammer Jammer. He thought it would make more sense to buy this one then start another bar in such a small town.

Things in Bluebell were ever changing. But at the same time always staying the same.

* * *

Zoe's fingers were shaking. She was flatting out her dress. It seemed like it was bigger then she remember. Maybe this wasn't what she wanted to wear. Now she was over thinking, one of her worst attributes or so she has been told. She fluffed her chocolate locks over her shoulders and pulled her shoulders back. She wasn't use to this color anyways. Or so little color. What was she suppose to do though… she couldn't take it back. Or could she? That would look bad. Really bad most likely. You don't just return things bluebell. Gossip spreads fast around her. Faster then she could take the dress off and not think about it anymore. Then she heard her voice...

"Zoe Hart that dress took forever to find, you best come out here and show me" Lemons voice was still one that made Zoe which. Lemon got what she wanted or there was hell to pay.

"Don't know if I'm so in love with it" Zoe mumbled out, knowing she would be prepared for any type of reaction lemon was about to give her. But dead silence was the response she got. Till the curtain whipped open and a pair of arms pulled her out into the open of the store.

"Hey… what if I was naked in there" Zoe was stumbling around to catch her balance.

"You didn't think I was never gonna see on ya did you? Even if you 'don't love it'…" She mocked Zoe on the last three words fairly harshly.

There she was standing; in a dress that was half New York and half Bluebell. It had more length to it then her normal attire and just the right amount lace. Lemon was trying to get her into something 'More Suitable' at least that is what she kept saying. How did she get herself into this. Letting Lemon give her style advice. They were two totally different people. But who else did she really have to turn to. Lavon would pretend he cared but beg her to get a girl friend. So here she was with her 'girl friend'.

Zoe still wasn't sold.

Lemon flattened out the back and pulled at the buttons, jolting Zoe back a bit. "Hey now, I'm not your dress up doll" 'You want it to fit don't you" Lemon raised her eyebrow. "Or are you trying to hide something.." Lemons eyes wondered to Zoe's stomach. Zoe smacked her shoulder. "No there is not" Zoe was not pregnant and didn't plan on that for a while. She was already over-whelmed with everything going on right now she didn't need a baby rumor on top of it. "Would you please stop saying things like that lemon" she sternly looked to the blonde.

"Forget that…. Look"

Look at what thought Zoe. Till she saw the mirror in front of her. Okay... maybe she was in love with it.

After all it was her wedding dress.

* * *

_**Short i know.. Just wanted to set it up a little. There will be back flashes too.. Or i might wright a pre-quel. I haven't decided what will work better for this story. And to be honest i might still change how i think its going to go. Please be nice with the reviews i'm a semi-rookie. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there again. Thanks the reviews... Though some did not make sense to me. And since I don't know how to respond to reviews I couldn't ask questions. The last chapter was drafted 3 times before even being uploaded to the site and then edited for 2 more days and read by another person. I scanned through to try and find some of the errors mentioned and noticed maybe three (that to me didn't even ruin the flow). Not saying your wrong but I can't fix it if I still don't see them so I'm saying sorry in advance if you don't like the chapters do to something along those lines. I will try to spot them though.**

**On another note I know where I want this story to end. I had 4 chapters written before even posting the first. I'm just not 100% on how I want it to get to the end, what would you like to see? With that at this point I'm not sure ill continue posting. I enjoy writing it but there's no point in posting it if I'm doing everything I can to make it good to post and it still isn't good enough/edited well (I don't want it to be no good). I notice mistakes in other peoples work and don't say anything because the story to me is more important so I'm conflicted on this.**

_**With that, thank you for all the reviews. And all the help and tips you guys have given. Again I'm new to this so I'm trying to learn. Bare with me.**_

_**(again lines generally = time** **jump)**_

* * *

It had been the longest day at work in a while for Zoe. No one had come in because of a general sickness and the one appointment she did have ended up cancelling. She wasn't sure how much longer one could sit while doing nothing without going stir crazy. Soon there was going to be fingernail marks in her desk from how hard she had been tapping them against the oak. But no matter how hard it was Zoe was determined to stay at the office for as long as she possibly could. Anything to avoid having to taste more cake, smell more flowers, or plan more seating arrangements.

Zoe had thought she had some idea of the amount of work that went into planning a wedding. But clearly she had never thought about the difference in that when you were planning a wedding in a small town like Bluebell. Annabeth and Lemon had been 'so kind' and brought that to her attention. Who knew that people even cared about the vendors that all the little details came from. Zoe hadn't.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Her phone had been going off the hook for days. Zoe thought she was past all the planning as the wedding was so soon but Annabeth and Lemon kept coming up with new ideas they wanted to ask Zoe about. Thus the constant phone calls.

She grasped the phone he her fingers as if to crush it, Till she read it was Lavon. "Lavon?" Zoe said as she hit the answer button to mumbling in the background. "Lavon?" "Lavon Hayes wants to use his kitchen but there is cake all over his counters" Zoe didn't want to have this conversation. "Well then eat it, because I ain't coming home to deal with them… with it" With a grumble and a squeal in the background Lavon hung up.

* * *

The office was now closed. Zoe couldn't hold out much longer she would have to go home, and go to Lavons to eat. She could run to the rammer jammer and hide but it's the first place the girls would look for her. She was better off just facing them and getting it over it.

Stepping into Lavons kitchen the room smelled sickly sweet. Cake was everywhere he really hadn't been exaggerating. It was in every color and it smelt like every flavour. Never in a million years did she think that there was this many kinds of cake to consider. Nor did she really care.

"I'm not gonna fit in my dress after this." Zoe mentioned as she walked over to the brunette sitting at the counter.

"Your only suppose to eat a bite per a piece, silly" Annabeth said with that smile that was so hard to turn down.

"You want me to restrain myself once I start eating?" Zoe shook her head, she had quite a sweet tooth and it was her way to indulge after a long day.

"Well missy this is the time for you to learn" Annabeth picked up the first piece that was covered in blue icing, with a white and yellow inside. "For you, vanilla and lemon"

* * *

It had been a long evening of cake tasting. Zoe had originally told them that she wanted just a simple vanilla cake. But with Annabeths catering trying to take off they refused to do something so ordinary. So Zoe spent the evening trying cakes with jam fillings, jelly fillings, and icing in the middle. Colors anywhere from baby yellow to the riches of reds and purples. While doing the tasting Annabeth had been flashing pictures of cake detailing in front of her as well. Over the top pictures of fondant roses, swirls, dots, and even theme cakes. But in the end Zoe's head ache was unbearable so Annabeth called it a night and left.

Making it over to Lavons couch she plopped herself down. Literally plopped, she felt like a million pounds heaver even though being a doctor she knew that wasn't possible.

"Why'd you let them in Lavon, you are suppose to be on my side" She called out to the office where he sat looming over some papers he was reading. "We don't lock our doors down here Z. You should know that by now. Lemon just came barging in." He said without looking up.

"Well thanks for the help." Zoe jabbed at him sarcastically. "Don't expect my help the next time you need it"

"Z your help at much most the time anyways" Lavon chuckled and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"I'm a doctor I'm always helpful" Zoe said and she stumbled up off the couch and headed out the door "Night Lavon" She waved and was gone.

* * *

Zoe was dying to crawl into her big bed. The sheets were freshly washed and it looked so inviting after the day she had just had. There was only one thing missing. Him. He had been so busy lately. Given she had been to but she missed curling up to him some nights. Tonight was one of them.

Zoe slipped outta the dress she had worn that day and left it on the floor. Then pulled out her earring and took of her necklace, with some struggle on the clasp. She placed them on her vanity and headed to the washroom. Washing her face was so refreshing but the water was so cold on her fingers. With the hot water not working, for some reason, Zoe had to stop her cleansing routine earlier or she was going to loose her fingers to frost bite.

Crawling into bed it was like she was melting into the sheets. "Best part of my day" She mumbled to herself as she pushed her head deeper into her pillow. It smelt clean but his scent still lingered around the room...

She must have dozed off a little bit, as she was a little shocked when the breeze shot under her warm sheets. Next thing she knew there was warmth pressed up against her back. She wiggled herself closer. A hum escaped his lips; he pressed them to the back of her neck softly.

She dozed off again but this time curled up in her man.

* * *

_**I know it is not as good as the first chapter, and I'm so sorry because of that. I struggled with editing it after the reviews but I thought I should post something. (I got hit with a bug over the weekend and spent all my time sleeping it off hence the delay). Not a great chapter but bare with me. and i promise some couple scenes coming up.**_


End file.
